Sister of the Devil
by beccyorange
Summary: Alice Moriarty is the younger sister of Jim Moriarty, and she moves into 221B Baker Street with Sherlock and John. Please Read and Review. T for now. Set after Study in Pink. Will use other stories, slightly modified.
1. Alice

Alice Moriarty hung up her mobile phone in anger on her older brother. She did not care about his business, it had never interested her, all the crimes he helped commit. She despised it, loathed it. Yet she had lived her whole life with it, since her earliest childhood memories. But that tends to happen when you're Jim Moriartys younger sister, you grow up with crime.

She checked her watch, it was 11:30am and she needed to meet Mrs Hudson at 221B Baker Street at lunchtime. Alice had known Mrs Hudson for a while and needed a place to live after moving out of the house she had shared with her brother and Sebastian Moran, and luckily Mrs Hudson had a place. Mrs Hudson had recently added a room to 221B Baker street and Alice was going to move in there. She wasn't alone in the flat however, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson lived there as well. She had heard of Sherlock, her brother had mentioned his name once, in passing, but she had never heard of John.

"Mrs Hudson!" the twenty eight year old said happily at the sight of the older lady.

"Alice" Mrs Hudson smiled as she hustled the younger inside and led her to the flat.

Mrs Hudson knocked on the door "Sherlock! John!" she said "You have a new flatmate"

The soft sound of a violin being played died out and the door opened.

A man, who was older then the one who stood at the back holding a violin, stood in the doorway. He was obviously military, judging by the way he held himself, he seemed to have a slight tan still, so he had been somewhere in the sun a lot, recently returned home.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" Alice asked, pursing her lips slightly and raising her eyebrows.

The man in the doorways jaw dropped, and the man holding the violin smiled slightly

"Come in, my names Sherlock Holmes" the man holding the violin said and he motioned towards the older man, who looked at Alice with a shocked look on his face "That is Doctor John Watson"

Alice nodded "My name is Alice" she said "I think my brother has mentioned your name in passing once I think"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow "Who is your brother exactly Alice?" he asked

"Jim Moriarty" she replied

Sherlocks pale face lost what little colour it had and John gasped

Alice frowned "What? What's wrong with my brother?" she asked "Well actually, don't answer that, there is a lot wrong with my brother that's why I moved ou-"

Her words where cut off due to Sherlock pushing her up against the wall of the flat "Why did your brother send you to live with us?" Sherlock snarled into her ear

Alice rolled her eyes "He didn't." she spat at him "I got tired of his shit so I moved out" she sneered "Now please remove your arm from my throat"

Sherlock stepped back and walked back over to the violin and continued to play it softly.

For the first time since she had entered the flat John spoke to Alice "If your brother didn't send you here, how did you know about my military background?" he asked "Or did you read my blog?"

Alice shook her head "I didn't even know you had a blog. I didn't even know your name until today" she smiled "And it was quite a simple deduction really, taking in the way you hold yourself, your posture and the slight tan you have on your wrists, meaning you had returned recently, in the past year and where else is there military in the sun? Therefore, Afghanistan or Iraq" she cocked her head and John groaned

"For gods sake, I have to put up with Sherlock doing….that, whatever it is you just did…and now you!" John muttered

Sherlock coughed "It's called deduction John, and to be honest, I am actually quite shocked that someone else can do it. All these years and I haven't found anyone else" he said.

Alice smiled slightly at Sherlock when her mobile phone rang.


	2. Miscommunications

The annoying electionic beat of Alice's mobile phone echoed throughout the small flat, before she groaned and pulled it out of her jackets pocket. She could feel Sherlocks eyes on her as she read the caller ID

'JIM' the small bundles of pixels read on the screen of her phone as she rolled her eyes and motioned towards the hallway "I'm gonna go answer this out there" she said as she hustled out into the narrow hallway.

"Where are you?" her brother growled the second she answered the call

"Like I told you on the phone before, I moved out" she replied "if you cared to listen to me for once in your life"

Jim coughed "Yes, yes. I heard that. But where are you?" Jim said, drawing out the last three words

Alice chuckled, her brother actually worried about her? Probably not. More likely he needed someone to do all the chores for him because Sebastian was out? That seemed more likely "At an old friends flat Jim" she said his name sarcastically "does it matter?" Acid coated her voice. The happy and friendly act she had put on when first arriving at the flat was gone. It left the second she answered her phone. The real Alice Moriarty shone through the fake friendliness, sure she could be friendly, but only to special people. She was so much like her brother in personalities. So alike, yet so different. Where he enjoyed causing crimes, she preferred to want to solve them.

Jim laughed a cold laugh "You can either tell me, or I will, track you down" he said "Don't underestimate me Alice. I can find you" his voice rose with anger

Alice smirked "Oh go ahead Jim." She said "I've learnt more than enough tricks to evade you" Alice smiled. One of the few upsides to being the younger sister of Jim Moriarty, was you picked up a few things here and there. How to pick a lock, how to break into a flat and make it look like you had never been there, how to kill someone with one punch, how to use guns and most importantly, how to evade others.

Just as her brother was about to reply, Mrs Hudsons voice echoed through the flat "Sherlock Holmes you clean up this kitchen right now!"

Jim gasped with a mixture of pure glee and shock "Don't get to attached to him Alice dear. I don't expect him to be around for much longer" Jim said cruely "And I don't want you to get caught up in the crosshairs" he said

"Jim, I swear to god!" she said, her voice loud and strong

"Take care" he muttered as he hung up on his sister

Alice stood there in the narrow hallway and she leaned tiredly against the wall. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Alice sunk to the floor, putting her head between her hands, and she ruffled her short brown hair. It was times like this she hated her older brother, despised him even. She hated his need to know every little detail of her private life, she hated his need to control her. Alice especially despised his need to ruin everything that was good for her.

She heard Sherlock, at least she thought it was Sherlock, rise from their chair. She quickly rose from the floor and walked into the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water in an effort to calm herself down. In the small mirror she caught a glimpse of her reflection, she even looked like her brother. Same short dark brown hair, same dark brown eyes that were almost black, same pale skin even the same bags under her eyes that never seemed to go away.

Alice bit her lip nervously, that was a habit she had whenever she was nervous, and tried to regain the same friendly act she had moments before the phone call.

The door to the bathroom opened and Alice turned around to see Sherlock standing there, leaning against the doorway

"How's your brother?" he asked casually

"He's uh- Wait. How did you know I was on the phone to my brother?" she frowned

Sherlock tapped the wall "Thin walls. Makes private phone conversations really hard" he said as he walked out, leaving Alice to her thoughts.

Sherlock poked his head back into the bathroom "And give up the friendly act, I was never really believing it" he said as he left again.

Alice's eyes widened, as she soon followed after Sherlock into the lounge room, where both chair where taken by John and Sherlock, so Alice opted to lay on the floor.

"I wouldn't do that" John said "Who knows what chemicals Sherlocks spilt there" he said kindly.

Alice gave him a half-hearted smile "Thanks, but I'll risk it" she said. John frowned as he noticed the behaviour change in Alice.

"May I ask what jobs you two have?" Alice asked

"Doctor" John said, before going back to type on his laptop in the most irritating and slow way possible.

"I'm a Consulting Detective" Sherlock said.

Alice looked at Sherlock, confused "What is one of them? Never heard of that particular job before"

"Of course you haven't, I invented the job. I'm the only one in the world. When the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me" he said.

Alice merely nodded as she zoned out, another habit she had. She shut her eyes and let the steady conversation between John and Sherlock fill her mind. Again, she heard the mention of some study about the colour pink.

"What is this study about the colour pink you two keep talking about?" She finally asked, curiousity getting the better of her.

Sherlock replied "A case we solved. Those murder suicides, by the cabby that was…shot…by some unknown person" Sherlock glanced at John at the end of the sentence and John blushed under Sherlocks gaze.

Alice nodded, she remembered that case, her brother was involved in it. Found it a game. It disgusted her. Killing people for part of some elaborate game. And she knew exactly who the target of the game was. The targets were the two men sitting in the room with her. They had things coming for them. Yet Alice said nothing.

Alice pursed her lips "Ah yes. My brother had something to do with that I think" she said, before smirking "And I'm guessing that John was the shooter who killed the cabbie?" she asked "I mean, it isn't that hard to figure out really. Especially not after the glances you two where giving each other."

Sherlock's lip raised into a slight smile "You're quite good at this aren't you? You should accompany John and I to crime scenes. Just, don't act to friendly to the other people from Scotland Yard" he said, before returning to his pondering.

John gave Sherlock a look, disbelief maybe, that Sherlock had invited her to crime scenes, or jealousy maybe? Jealous and afraid that Alice was going to replace him.

Then the penny dropped. A lightbulb went off in her head. John was hiding something from Sherlock and Alice was 99% sure Sherlock was completely oblivious to Johns secret. John was hiding feelings from Sherlock, and from what she had learnt from Sherlock in the past few hours, was that he was a man of little feelings. This was one thing she might be able to do better then Sherlock. Everything about John just screamed out his true feelings.

John Watson was in love with Sherlock Holmes.

And Alice Moriarty could tell she was starting to fall in love with him to.


End file.
